Perantau Pencari Cinta
by Fumiki Momo
Summary: Demi menyukseskan program pemerintah wajib belajar 12 tahun, Sasuke dkk terpaksa merantau ke Konoha dan tinggal dalam satu kost-an yang sama. Masalah dimulai saat ia menemani Naruto melacur dan menjadikan rambut kebanggaannya sebagai taruhan./Humor Krenyes./
1. Chapter 1

Demi menyukseskan program pemerintah wajib belajar 12 tahun, Sasuke dkk terpaksa merantau ke Konoha dan tinggal dalam satu kost-an yang sama. Masalah dimulai saat ia menemani Naruto melacur dan menjadikan rambut kebanggaannya sebagai taruhan./Humor Krenyes./

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairings : Sasuke - Sakura, dll**

**Warnings : AU, Typo/s, ****Sangat ****OOC, kosa kata campuran (baku-non baku), mungkin humor **

**DLDR**

.

.

.

.

Kikiik kiikikk suara jangkrik yang sedang memekik terdengar mengalun indah tak kalah merdu dibandingkan dengan suara peserta kontes paduan suara yang diselenggarakan oleh stasiun TV lokal, XXX Factor Konoha Mencari Bakat, memecahkan keheningan. Sungguh suasana sore hari yang tenang di kota Konoha. Namun ketenangan itu berbanding jungkir balik dengan keadaan kos-kosan kelima pemuda tampan menawan tak terbantahkan di salah satu sudut gang sempit, samping pengkolan ojek. Tampak dua orang pemuda tanggung, yang satu berwajah tampan namun terkesan congkak bermahkotakan rambut serupa pantat unggas kesukaan dua bocah tuyul dari negeri seberang – Upin Ipin, dan satunya lagi pemuda yang tak kalah tampan berambut merah mentereng sedang adu moncong memperdepatkan siapakah yang memiliki wajah paling menawan di antara keduanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengaktifkan deathglare yang saling menyorot lawan bicara satu sama lain tanpa ampun. Sungguh kebocah-bocahan.

"Eeh, Sasori bangkotan, memangnya apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari wajah pantat bayimu itu !?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Tch, bilang saja kalau kau iri padaku yang bisa terlihat tampan dan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan, iya kan SasUKE?" balas Sasori tak mau kalah dengan sedikit seringaian dan penekanan pada kata 'uke' sambil menoel dagu Sasuke.

'Ck Kuso! Ternyata dia bisa tahu pikiranku' gumam Sasuke dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Sasori walau secara tidak langsung.

Sasuke akui kalau ia memang merasa iri tanda tak mampu terhadap Sasori yang kata orang-orang memiliki wajah imut, halus, dan lembut layaknya pantat bayi. Sedangkan Sasuke? Sungguh ia telah gagal mencopy tingkah imut Sasori yang lebih alami dan manusiawi.

"Ti-tidak, mana mungkin aku iri padamu!" dusta Sasuke. "Lagipula sudah takdirku terlahir dengan wajah tampan mengalahkan Barat Bitt dan Leonardo Diccapricorn!" lanjutnya lantang tanpa sadar akan kekhilafannya yang salah menyebutkan nama artis papan (penggilesan) atas tersebut.

"Dasar keras kepala, masih tidak mau mengaku rupanya? Kau tahu Sasuke, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada orang tuaku karena telah berhasil mencetakku dengan komposisi sempurna"

"Cih dasar pantat bayi over narsis!"

"Dari pada kau pantat ayam over protektif!" balas Sasori salah sambung.

Keduanya masih terus melakukan aksi adu argumentasi dengan hidung yang kembang kempis. Tak jarang terdengar beberapa kata-kata tak lulus sensor meluncur dari mulut keduanya yang masih diselubungi aura hitam pekat mematikan.

Sedangkan dua pemuda lainnya asyik memelototi televisi butut dengan ukuran layar kurang dari 14 inch tengah menayangkan sinetron favorit mereka, Kemilau Cinta Pitri Shippuden. Terkadang terdengar suara Gaara menjerit histeris seperti yang dilakukan Mang Oro saat menjajakan sayur keliling kampung ataupun tangisan meraung-raung dari Naruto tatkala mereka tak kuasa melihat sang tokoh utama teraniaya.

Lalu kemanakah member kos-kosan yang terakhir?

Ah ketemu! Tepat di arah jam 2 dari tempat percekcokan duo SasuSaso terlihat pemuda berambut nanas terkapar di depan kipas angin sambil terditur pulas. Pemuda yang gemar bermimpi (baca: tidur) itu tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan yang dilakukan oleh SasuSaso ataupun GaaNaru yang malah dianggapnya sebagai nyanyian penghantar tidur.

Sungguh benar orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa Tuhan Maha Adil atau pribahasa 'tak ada sesuatu yang sempurna'. Kenyataannya bisa kita lihat dari kelima perjaka tong-tong tersebut, wajah tampan, keren, body seksoy, dan senyum menawan yang mampu meluluhlantakkan iman kaum hawa pun nyatanya tidak menampik kalau mereka memiliki satu kekurangan yang sama. Sama-sama berkelakuan minus.

Kelima pejantan tangguh itu terpaksa merantau ke ibu kota meninggalkan kampung halaman nun jauh disana dalam rangka menyukseskan program pemerintah - wajib belajar 12 tahun. Maklum saja, di tanah kelahiran mereka tepatnya Kirigakure hanya terdapat sekolah dari jenjang TK sampai SMP. Lagipula jarak yang jauh antara Kirigakure dan Konoha yang memakan waktu 40 hari 40 malam dengan berlari maraton itu memaksa mereka untuk tinggal di kos-kosan yang sama kalau masih ingin mencicipi bangku SMA.

Dan karena keadaan ekonomi keluarga yang pas-pasan, mengingat rata-rata mata pencaharian orang tua mereka di kampung tidak jauh dari bercocok tanam ataupun beternak - kecuali Ayah Sasuke yang merupakan pengusaha kredit barang pecah belah- membuat mereka berlima harus rela bersempit-sempt ria dan berbagi oksigen di kos-kosan yang hanya memiliki satu ruang utama yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu, ruang santai, dan dapur, satu kamar mandi dan dua kamar tidur dengan formasi NaruSasu di kamar yang sama, GaaSaso di kamar yang lainnya dan Shikamaru? Dia bisa tidur di mana saja bahkan di kolong meja sekalipun.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sudah merasa lelah, letih, lesu, lapar(?) meladeni bacotan Sasori yang tak berkesudahan memutuskan untuk keluar sekedar cuci mata dan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terus mengoceh absurd. Namun ayunan kakinya yang hampir menyentuh teras kos-kosan terhenti tatkala Sasori menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Hei Sasuke, mau kemana kau!"

"Laundry," jawab Sasuke ala kadarnya.

"Lha… tumben. Mau apa kau kesana?" tanya Sasori heran sambil garuk-garuk pantat.

"Cuci mata. Kenapa? Kau mau nitip otakmu yang kotor itu untuk sekalian di cuci, hn?"

Kriik

Kriik

Hening

Sunyi

Senyap

Butuh waktu tak kurang dari 60 detik bagi otak Sasori untuk mencerna ucapan Sasuke barusan. Dan ketika Sasori menyadari maksud perkataan Sasuke, pemuda bokong unggas itu telah raib ditelan angin.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir seperempat jam kaki-kaki Sasuke melangkah gontai layaknya pribahasa 'hidup segan mati tak mau' melawan arah angin tanpa tujuan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghempaskan bokongnya di atas bangku sebuah bangunan kecil dengan tulisan "Tamu Wajib Lapor 1 X 24 jam" di atasnya.

Sambil terduduk lesu, ingatan pahit saat dirinya di campakan oleh sang (ex) kekasih kemarin sore terus berputar-putar dengan cepat di otaknya. Shion, sang pujaan hati dengan tega memilih **kekasih gelapnya** dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang **terang-terangan** berstatus sebagai kekasih sah Shion selama 9 bulan 10 hari hanya karena Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Shion untuk memangkas rambutnya seperti sang artis idola, Sule Opeje.

Demi kulit kerang ajaib, Sasuke tak akan sanggup melakukkan hal se-ekstrim itu terhadap rambut kebanggaannya.

"…Jika itu maumu baiklah sekarang kita END, PUTUS, SELESAI! Kalau kau pikir aku tidak mampu mendapatkan gadis yang lebih cantik, lebih kece, lebih bohai dan lebih-lebih lainnya dibandingkan denganmu, kau SALAH BESAR! Dengar baik-baik, aku…Uchiha Sasuke yang TAMPAN dengan ini menyatakan kalau dalam waktu dua minggu aku masih jomblo, kau… kau boleh membabat habis seluruh rambutku TANPA SISA…!"

Sasuke yang pada saat itu merasa kesal dan cemburu menguras hati tanpa sadar dengan lantang melontarkan kata-kata tersebut, yang langsung di akhiri oleh ucapan "DEAL!" dari Shion.

Dengan tampang yang dimiliki Sasuke, seharusnya mendapatkan seorang bahkan selusin kekasih dalam waktu yang singkat bukanlah perkara yang sulit. Namun justru itulah masalahnya. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengencani sembarang gadis walaupun hanya sebagai ajang pembuktian semata. Bagi Sasuke, setiap hubungan yang dijalaninya harus serius dan dilandasi dengan cinta yang tulus mengingat ia berpedoman pada prinsip 'Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga, bagai sayur tanpa garam, dan bagai wajah lempeng Gaara tanpa alis, tato ai, dan lingkar mata yang menghiasi wajahnya' ah . . . .begitulah kata para pujangga, pikirnya.

"Aaarghh… apa yang harus kulakukan!?" teriaknya sambil mengobrak-abrik rambutnya frustasi hingga menyebabkan beberapa makhluk super imut yang mengontrak di dalamnya merasakan bumi gonjang-ganjing dengan dahsyatnya.

.

.

.

Jam dinding yang tergantung agak miring di sudut ruangan telah menunjuk tepat pukul 22.00 WKT – Waktu Konoha Tenggara, menandakan bahwa tiba saatnya bagi para member kos-kosan untuk berlayar ke pulau kapuk. Tidur.

"Hei Shikamaru, malam ini kau tidur sekamar dengan kami atau bersama pasangan nista itu?" tanya Gaara seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar yang bertuliskan "NaruSasu's Room Sweet Room" dengan gambar seekor rubah dan ayam jago sedang berpelukan dihiasi dengan pita berwarna menyilaukan hasil karya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hoaaam… aku tidak mau tidur dengan siapapun, terakhir kali berbagi kasur dengan kalian badanku serasa remuk. Tch aku tidak tahan dengan kebiasaan tidur kalian yang ganas," jawab Shikamaru sambil membawa sebuah guling dan kain sarung lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa jumbo size usang pemberian Engkong Jiraya, sang pemilik kos-kosan yang (se) baik (nya harus berhati) hati (karena sedikit mesum).

'Khukhukhu… baguslah kalau begitu, aku juga tidak sudi harus berbagi kasur denganmu!' inner Gaara berteriak kegirangan. Sekarang tinggal mencari siasat untuk menggulingkan(?) Sasori agar dia bisa menggeriyangi seluruh permukaan kasur sendirian, batinnya yang telah didominasi oleh pikiran syaitonirrojim.

.

.

.

"Teme, teme jangan tidur dulu!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh telentang Sasuke dengan kekuatan 5,9 skala ritcher namun Sasuke tidak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Teme aku tahu kalu belum tidur! Dengarkan aku sebentar, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan menyangkut statusku sebagai seorang lelaki sejati yang mulai dipertanyakan, ayolah My lovely Teme…" bujuk Naruto dengan sedikit rayuan gembel yang sungguh mengerikan. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Sasuke.

"Hn. Katakan saja, aku mendengarmu," ujar Sasuke dengan mata tertutup tanpa ada pergerakan yang berarti.

"Sebenarnya aku…aku, ingin melacur denganmu Te-"

"Muaapaaa!?" pekik Sasuke dengan mata melotot dan tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya selayaknya orang yang terbagun karena mimpi buruk. "Na-naruto dobe, sejak kapan kau berubah haluan dan memilih pekerjaan nista itu!? Tapi maaf, aku lelaki JANTAN normal yang masih mencintai wanita apalagi yang cantik dan berehem-ehem besar!" lanjut Sasuke dengan napas putus nyambung sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya membentuk posisi menyilang tepat di depan dadanya.

"Teme baka! Kau meragukan kejantananku sebagai seorang lelaki?"

"…" Sasuke masih terdiam dalam posisi mempertahankan diri.

"Dengar dulu, aku itu mau MELAkukan CURhat denganmu tentang masalah errr… ahh, aku jadi malu… sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui kalau aku sedang jatuh 'gedubrak' dengan Hinata, anak kelas sebelah," ujar Naruto dengan efek merona di kedua pipinya yang merambat hingga ke jidat, leher, telinga dan bahkan giginya pun memerah dikarenakan kulit cabai sisa makan malam yang masih bertengger dengan manis di sela-sela giginya.

"Oo… makanya jangan berbelit-belit. Lalu, apa masalahmu?" Sasuke kini duduk di hadapan Naruto sambil bersender di ujung ranjang namun menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Ia masih tetap waspada terhadap gerak gerik yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, takut terjadi sesuatu yang menjurus kepada hal-hal 'uh ah yeah'.

"Jadi begini ceritanya…"

.

.

.

Dan malam yang panjang pun menjadi malam yang lebih panjang lagi bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Meskipun terlihat tenang, nyatanya puluhan bahkan ratusan sumpah-serapah dan makian terus ia lafalkan dengan lancer, menantul-mantul di dalam benaknya. Rentetan kesialan yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi benar-benar menghancurkan mood sang Uchiha bontot kali ini.

Semuanya dimulai dari Sasuke yang bangun kesiangan karena menemani Naruto melacur sampai subuh – salahkan ShikaSasoGaa yang dengan segaja tidak membangunkan mereka, membuat mereka menjadi atlet lari dadakan demi sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu namun apa mau dikata, keberuntungan belum berpihak kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah divonis telat 30 detik oleh Pak Kun, guru terkiller seantero sekolah, mau tak mau mereka harus menerima hukuman ; mencabuti rumput di kebun sekolah yang luasnya hampir satu hektar. Sungguh ter-la-lu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRUUK

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat Naruto yang tengah berlari tiba-tiba menabraknya dari arah barat.

"Aw..! Baka dobe, Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Sasuke sambil membelai mesra pantatnya yang tadi sempat mencium lantai.

"Sori, dari tadi aku mencarimu keseantero sekolahan bahkan sampai ke toilet wanita. Bukankah semalam kau bilang akan membantuku pedekate sama Hinata?" Naruto terus menghujani Sasuke dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas. "Dan kau juga bilang akan mengeyahkan gadis gila – teman Hinata - yang selalu menghalangiku proses pedekateku…" kali ini Naruto mulai memasang wajah ratapan anak tiri, meniru salah satu adegan dari sinetron yang sering ditontonnya bersama Gaara.

Sasuke yang awalnya menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Naruto akhirnya luluh juga. Bukan, bukan karena kasihan ataupun rasa setia kawanannya melainkan karena penasaran dengan sosok gadis gila yang diceritakan oleh Naruto.

"Hn, tunjukkan aku dimana mereka" Sasuke berkata sambil memamerkan seringaian seksoynya yang sanggup membumihanguskan iman para ladies.

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene Dibuang Sayang**

Di sudut SMA Konoha tampak dua makhluk sesama jenis sedang mojok di bawah pohon beringin.

"Gaara"

"Iya"

"Ada yang baru nih"

"Apa?"

Sreettt… Sasori tampak meronggoh kantung celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul oranye dengan tulisan Icha-Icha terpampang nyata di sampulnya.

"Gaar, ini adalah buku edisi terbaru! Tadi aku tidak sengaja mengambilnya secara diam-diam dari meja Pak Kakashi," kata Sasori dengan bangganya. "Nah mumpung sepi, kita baca di sini saja tapi jangan berisik."

"Iya, ayo cepat dibuka!" ucap Gaara memancarkan binar-binar kebahagiaan.

Kemudian dimulailah acara membuka helai demi helai buku nista tersebut. Sesekali terdengar suara kikikan tertahan dari bibir mereka. Gaara bahkan senyam-senyum najong sambil membayangkan kalau tokoh yang ada di buku itu adalah dirinya. Wajah mereka bahkan sudah memerah dan entah kenapa hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih panas.

Tenggg-toonggg kringggg tulalit tulalit!

"Yah… sudah bel masuk, kan lagi asyik baca bagian lemonnya," Gaara mendesah lemas. Padahal dia masih ingin membaca buku itu karena penasaran dengan ceritanya yang menurut Gaara sangat menarik. Buku tersebut mengisahkan tentang Icha, seorang gadis yang berpetualang di kebun lemon bersama dengan kera kesayangannya yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang sehingga dikutuk menjadi butiran debu.

"Tenang. Nanti kita lanjut lagi fufufu…." Sasori menyeret Gaara yang masih ogah-ogahan beranjak dari tempatnya sambil memasukkan buku dengan judul lengkap Icha-Icha The Explorer ke dalam sakunya.

Sementara itu dari atas pohon terdengar suara, "Hoaam . . . merepotkan."

**A.N: **Mencoba menulis (mengetik) fic humor yang kadar ke-humoran-nya pun masih dipertanyakan. Biarpun banyak pairing lainnya tapi fokus utama tetap SasuSaku. Jadi jangan heran kalau porsi mereka lebih banyak, maklum mereka rakus *ngelantur*.

Eumm, saya tak pandai berbasa-basi jadi langsung saja, bagi yang ingin memberi saran, kritik atau apapun bisa ditinggalkan di kolom review.

Salam

FM


	2. Chapter 2

Demi menyukseskan program pemerintah wajib belajar 12 tahun, Sasuke dkk terpaksa merantau ke Konoha dan tinggal dalam satu kost-an yang sama. Masalah dimulai saat ia menemani Naruto melacur dan menjadikan rambut kebanggaannya sebagai taruhan./Humor Krenyes./DLDR.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing(s) : Sasuke - Sakura, dll**

**Warnings : AU, Typo/s, ****Sangat ****OOC, kosa kata campuran (baku-non baku), mungkin humor, alur pasaran**

**HARD WARNING**

**DLDR**

.

.

.

.

Si kuning dan si biru nampak berjalan mengendap-endap dengan punggung menempel ketat di dinding koridor. Mengawasi, memantau, atau lebih tepat dibilang menguntit. Berlagak bak Secret Agent yang memata-matai musuh, berkali-kali si biru menginjak belakang sepatu usang milik si kuning yang berjalan tepat didepannya, bahkan si kuning nyentrik sempat menyenggol mesra tempat sampah yang berbaris rapi setiap jarak 5 meter.

"Err. . . Sasuteme, perhatikan langkahmu. Sepatumu menginjak harga diri sepatuku!" dengus Naruto – si kuning – tak terima.

"Ssttt, jangan berisik. Kau ingin misi kita ini gagal cuma gara-gara sepatu buntutmu yang berharga diri tinggi, hah?" jawab Sasuke setengah berbisik. Mata sehitam pantat kualinya tetap lurus memantau dua objek yang berada sekitar sepuluh langkah di depannya. Targetnya adalah dua sosok gadis berambut aneh. Lavender dan merah muda. Mengingatkan Sasuke kepada warna celana dalam sekali pakai milik Sasori. Pink polkadot.

"Kau lihat dua gadis yang sedang makan sambil duduk di balik semak-semak itu?"

"Hn. . . "

"Nah, Hinata itu yang rambutnya digerai, manis, kalem, lembut, bohai, dan mulus. Bahkan sepengamatanku dia tidak memiliki bulu tangan ataupun bulu kaki. Licin~" Naruto menghentikan deskripsi tentang rupa sang gadis pujaannya sebelum pikirannya bercabang dan berlanjut ke bulu-bulu lainnya.

"Disampingnya itu yang aku bilang gadis gila. Masa dia melarangku dekat-dekat dengan Hinata dalam radius 5 meter. Pinky lebay. Lihat saja cara makannya juga aneh, belepotan kemana-mana. Rambutnya dikuncir asal-asalan. Berantakan. Benar-benar jo . . ." seketika Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara sendawa cukup keras yang keluar dari mulut si gadis pink. Saking kerasnya sampai menarik perhatian murid-murid yang sedang bergosip tak jauh dari TKP. "Apa kalian liat-liat, heh!?" gadis pink berteriak lantang dengan mata melotot kearah kerumunan orang yang memandangnya penuh makna.

" . . . rok. Tuh kan teme selain aneh, jorok, dan menyebalkan, dia juga galak. Eits, bukannya aku takut. Tapi ya . . . aku (lelaki sejati) kan tidak mungkin melawan apalagi berbuat kasar pada seorang gadis."

Tentu saja Naruto bersilat lidah. Kalau berani, mana mungkin dia sampai memelas meminta belas kasihan Sasuke untuk melancarkan jurus-jurus pedekatenya.

Dan Sasuke tahu dengan jelas niat terselubung si kuning nyentrik.

"Sekarang kau sudah memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, Teme?"

"Tentu saja belum. Menyusun strategi tidak semudah membalikkan telur mata sapi di atas penggorengan," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah (sok) misterius dan hidung kembang-kempis menahan gatal. Sepertinya hasrat ingin mengupil yang ia tahan mati-matian demi menjaga imej akhirnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Setelah mengatakan 'Aku ada urusan mendadak' kepada Naruto, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan dengan brutal bermanuver menuju toilet terdekat. Tempat dimana privasinya terjamin saat sedang mengupil.

"Hahh akhirnya . . ." desahnya sesaat setelah menuntaskan hasratnya " . . . kalau sampai ketahuan orang bisa tergelincir kadar ketampananku," dia bermonolog dengan menambahkan unsur kenarsisan khas abege labil.

Sambil duduk di atas kloset, ia mengagumi wajahnya sendiri di depan kaca kecil yang selalu stenbai di dalam saku celananya. Memperbaiki sedikit tatanan rambutnya yang agak berantakan dan mengoleskan krim anti UV di wajah congkaknya.

Tunggu. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke memakai krim wajah? (what the neraka!)

Tentu saja, dan ini adalah salah satu rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah cihuy, ia tak langsung keluar dari toilet. Bel masuk juga sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Masa bodoh, karena Pak Kakashi pasti terlambat masuk kelas (lagi). Sekarang yang sedang dilakukannya adalah melamun jorok. Salah. Sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah merenung. Memikirkan entah strategi apa yang akan ia lakuan untuk membantu Naruto mendekati Hinata dan menyingkirkan si 'gadis gila' yang disinyalir memiliki nama asli Haruno Sakura. Belum lagi masalah taruhannya dengan Shion yang tinggal menghitung hari. Hah, entah kenapa belakangan ini ia merasa hidupnya semakin complicated.

**Lavender. Pink. Gundul.**

Itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia masih tidak bisa membayangkan helai demi helai rambut kebanggaannya dieksekusi tanpa sisa. Mau di pajang dimana wajah tampannya nanti. Ia pun harus siap menerima 'bonus' berbagai macam kata mutiara yang meluncur dari mulut orang-orang yang mengenal dan berada disekitarnya. Seperti . . .

"Hei, kalian kenal tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh, yang rambutnya gundul seperti tuyul itu, kan . . ."

atau

"Hoi Sasuke, kepalamu menyilaukan duniaku."

atau (lagi)

"Sasuke, aku numpang ngaca di kepalamu ya!"

atau yang lebih parah

"Eheh. . . ada lollipop. Boleh dong nyicip sedikit . . ."

Sambil bergidik ngeri, ia geleng-geleng disko, mengenyahkan bayangan laknat yang berseliweran dikepalanya. Sesekali ia mengucapkan semacam mantra sambil mengelus ujung rambutnya yang terlihat 11-12 dengan pantat unggas itu.

" . . . amit-amit jabang bayi."

.

.

.

"Jodohku, maunya ku dirimu . . ." membulatkan tekad yang tadinya masih bergerigi, Uzumaki Naruto (sendirian) menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menunggu angkot **berdua **dengan Sakura saat pulang sekolah. Bermodalkan cinta dan setangkai bunga mawar plastik yang ia curi dari meja guru di kelasnya, ia nekat menghampiri mereka. Masa bodoh dengan si pinky, Naruto menyanyikan lagu yang ditenggarai sedang '_in' _di negeri seberang untuk memikat sang pujaan hati.

Wajah kalem Hinata kontan berubah membiru karena terpesona dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya. Terpesona dengan suara cemprengnya, dengan kilau cengirannya, dengan kumis kucingnya, dan segala atribut yang melekat pada diri pemuda itu.

'Uh Yeah Naruto! Aku mau mau mau mau. Kita memang ditakdirkan berjodoh. Ayo lamar aku, kita menikah, dan melakukan proses perkembangbiakan sesering mungkin!'.

Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol innernya yang berteriak agresif dengan pose menggoda.

"Enyah kau dari hadapan kami, sinting!"

Dan dengan sentuhan kecil oleh Sakura, Naruto pun roboh. Bukan apa-apa, Sakura menyentuh tepat di titik sensitif Naruto, kumisnya. Tiga detik kemudian, terlihat Sasuke berlari zigzag menuju tempat sang korban terkapar tak berdaya, menambah kesan dramatis bak drama-drama dimana pahlawan selalu datang belakangan.

Sasuke berlutut memangku sang korban, sesaat kemudian, PLAK Sasuke menggampar kedua pipi Naruto bolak-balik dengan ekspresi khawatir namun terlihat antusias. Tak mendapat respon, Sasuke terus berusaha untuk menyadarkan (menggampar dengan menggebu-gebu) Naruto berkali-kali.

"Dobe jangan mati dulu, rohmu tidak akan tenang jika kau mati dalam keadaan masih perjaka tong-tong," Sasuke berkata panik.

"Kau apakan dobe-ku yang malang ini, hah!" Sasuke menyemburkan hawa naganya di hadapan Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi sahabatku! Berada terlalu dekat dengan Naruto tidak baik terhadap kesehatan Hinata. Lihat saja efeknya, dimana-mana wajah orang yang tersipu itu berwarna merah tapi Hinata, DIA MEMBIRU! Kalian pikir Hinata bunglon?!" Sakura berorasi tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu harus berkali-kali mengelap wajah tampannya yang terkena hujan meteor basah langsung dari sumbernya, mulut Sakura.

Dari kejauhan, kelakuan labil mereka terlihat seperti dua anak baru gede dimabuk cinta yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakuakn adegan 'biipsensorbiip' dari bibir ke bibir. Mendekat beberapa inchi, maka bibir mereka akan saling bertabrakan.

Jadi, adakah yang beminat untuk menyenggol salah satu dari mereka?

Sementara kedua makhluk yang sedang melancarkan aksi tatap-menatap-sembur-menyembur itu sibuk berusaha menumbangkan lawannya masing-masing, berharap salah satu dari mereka kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak menghirup karbondioksida, Hinata sedang melakoni peran sebagai satu-satunya manusia waras yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara.

Mengabaikan wajahnya yang masih membiru, dengan gagah perkasa Hinata memanggul Naruto yang masih 'koma', menuju angkot yang entah bagaimana sudah muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Mengantarkan Naruto ke rumah dukun terdekat.

.

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang, terlihat bintik merah melompat-lompat dengan riang gembira. Jika ditilik lebih dekat dan jelas lagi, bintik merah tersebut ternyata adalah Gaara yang sedang berlari sambil sesekali meloncat indah bak ballerina. Jangan heran, tindakan tersebut sengaja dilakukan oleh Gaara jika ia hendak menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya.

Tak sia-sia perjuangannya pulang sekolah dengan jalan memutar (berjalan sambil berputar-putar). Di sepanjang jalan, ia melihat banyak gadis-gadis yang sesuai dengan kriterianya berseliweran. Tapi di antara semuanya, hanya satu yang berhasil menjambret hatinya. Matsuri, bocah berseragam putih biru itu memang sudah lama menjadi target bidikan panah asmaranya.

Meloncat semakin tinggi, ia mendarat tepat di hadapan Matsuri yang sedang berjongkok.

"Adek, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya Gaara yang seketika mengubah gaya bicaranya menjadi berat, agar terdengar lebih seksoy. Yang sialnya dicerna oleh telinga Matsuri sebagai ucapan om-om mesum yang sedang menggoda mangsanya.

"Eh ada kak Gaara, tumben pulang lewat sini. Aku tidak mencari apapun, kok. Cuma iseng jongkok. Kalau beruntung, orang yang lewat biasanya meletakkan recehan di depanku," wajahnya berbinar melihat tumpukan recehan yang menggunung di hadapannya. Untung Gaara mendarat satu senti di samping tumpukan tersebut.

"Kalau jongkok bisa mendapatkan uang?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Iya kakak, ayo kita jongkok sama-sama biar nanti uangnya juga bertambah banyak. Kalau sudah banyak, Matsu mau kok jadi pacar kak Gaara," ucap gadis kecil yang sekarang baru duduk di kelas 1 SMP itu.

Mendengar kata 'pacar', langsung saja Gaara menjongkokkan(?) bokongnya di samping Matsuri. Sedikit berimprovisasi, ia melipat kertas yang ada di dalam tasnya menjadi seperti mangkok dan menulis besar-besar di bagian depan mangkok kertas tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Matsuri.

'1000 KOIN CINTA DEMI MERAIH PACAR IMPIAN'.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, duo SasuSaku masih menggila melakukan aksi sembur-menyembur tanpa menyadari sang korban yang telah raib entah kemana. Tepat saat Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, karet sayur yang digunakan untuk menguncir rambut gadis itu terlepas.

Demi tato cinta Gaara yang bikin greget, putusnya karet rambut Sakura memberikan efek dahsyat bagi Sasuke.

Sang gadis yang tadi berpenampilan layaknya gembel dekil kini menjelma seakan ia adalah bidadari lupa diri yang terjun bebas dari langit. Sedap dipandang mata.

Rambut pink sepinggang gadis itu tergerai dengan indahnya. Dan kebetulan, saat Sasuke sedang menatap haru perubahan drastis pada gadis dihadapannya, angin jahil meniup rambut panjang Sakura. Dengan gerakan sensual, helaian pink itu membelai mesra wajah Sasuke yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

Satu kata yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat itu, harum. Rasanya ingin terus mencium perpaduan sempurna aroma shampo bunga kamboja + melati yang menguar dari rambut sang gadis. Saking candunya, Sasuke terus memajukan hidungnya mengendus bak anjing pelacak kearah kepala Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke yang berada pada jarak berbahaya, Sakura membentak dan mendorong ganas pemuda yang masih berusaha menghirup dengan sadis aroma rambutnya, "Menjauh dariku cabul!"

Dan Sasuke pun tersungkur di atas aspal tajam yang menusuk-nusuk bokongnya. Sungguh, kelakuan Sakura semakin membuatnya terpesona. Sementara itu, sang pelaku melongos pergi, lupa akan raga Hinata dan Naruto yang sekarang berada di dunia antah berantah.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah semakin terkagum-kagum atas tindak tanduk Sakura barusan. Sakura cantik, memiliki body aduhai, bertenaga kuli, apalagi jidatnya itu lho, menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi fantasi rimba Sasuke. Dan yang terpenting, gadis itu wangi. Wangi yang jarang dimiliki oleh wanita manapun. Wangi yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan rumahnya di kampung halaman yang berada tepat di pinggir perkuburan umum.

Sedikit dekorasi dan renovasi sana sini, maka hampir sempurnalah Sakura dimata Sasuke.

"Tidak salah lagi, dialah tulang iga yang selama ini kucari," monolog Sasuke histeris.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**


End file.
